ThunderStorms
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just a cute little Masky and Hoody story. Did you know Hoody is afraid of thunderstorms? T for a single curse word.


**Hey. I'm back! Well this is just a cute little story that I thought of since it's been raining a lot. Still haven't gotten a better computer, but I'm borrowing this one from my mother for 'school' purposes.**

It was very dark for daylight due to the heavy dark clouds. Dark enough that the blinds weren't really needed which Masky was thankful for. We were in one of those spots where the sun shined directly into the window and practically blinded anyone who walked in at certain hours if there was nothing blocking the window. Anyway Smile had been chasing his feline counterpart Grinny through the house and ended up clawing up a few things and breaking a lap. One of the things that got in the way and seemed like a fine escape were the blinds in our shared room. The cat clawed it up as it climbed and the dog tore it down and dragged it halfway around the house. Point being we needed new blinds now… And so did Jeff since the chase started in his room. He also needed to replace most of his wardrobe, not that there was much to it to begin with. I didn't sleep well that night. Despite knowing that I was in the safest place I could possibly be I swore there was something that I couldn't see lurking around. It seemed to be just me, but there was a slight chill to the air. I sat with my back to the headboard that night and my knees to my chest. I actually started to doze in that position a little later as I focused on Masky's steady breathing. I let my eyes close. The rain that finally fell was gentle enough.

Bang! I jumped and a sharp yelp escaped me. The sound was closely accompanied by a quick flash of lightning that lit the room for a second. I quickly slipped under the covers and held them over my head. I curled up again and chewed on my bottom lip like that would offer any comfort. Bang! I whimpered as the sound repeated itself over and over again. I didn't understand how anyone could sleep through this. The sound was loud and threatening and the sight of the lightning was bright and created dark shadows in certain places and then when it faded it left you blind to wonder just exactly what was in those shadows. The rain was rouse and a filler. It tried to show that it was no threat and then its much more aggressive friends showed up. Rain was just a little evil mastermind and the thunder and lightning was it's muscle. Its bouncers. Its weapons.

I slowly took a peek out from under my cover. There hadn't been a flash or a sound other than the rain for a while now… I pulled the covers back a little farther as I looked toward the window. In less than a second I hit the ground with another yelp of terror. The banging had quickly returned with its much brighter companion. Another flash and I was searching for somewhere to hide as I was left in the dark.

Bang! Bang! Flash!

I shot under the bed. I curled up on my side.

Bang!

I whimpered as I tried desperately to block the sound out by covering my ears.

Flash!

I hated those animals. They tore away the only thing that would keep the lighting at bay.

Bang!

I started crying. Why wouldn't it just stop?

Bang!

I could feel myself hyperventilating. I bit the sleeve of my hoodie as to try and muffle my sobs.

Flash!

I kept my forehead on my knees as I closed my eyes tighter. I kept my arms close to my chest. There was a few seconds of silence, but I would Not look. It was trying to trick me again. I took the moment to draw in some deep breaths or rather tried to. Any breath I drew in was quickly forced out.

BANG!

I yelped and drew into fresh sobs. I tried to my best to quiet myself.

"Hoody?"

I didn't move. I just whimpered in response.

"Hoody?"

I just barely heard the sound of someone lowering themselves to the floor.

Bang! Flash!

I shivered and shook. No matter what I did I just couldn't block it out.

"Hey… Hoody..."

My jaw was starting to ache a little with how hard I was clenching my teeth around the fabric that was my sleeve.

Bang!

"Hoody, look at me. It's ok."

I shook my head as the room was lit again. If I did I'd get blinded again and the shadows would morph.

"Hoody."

I jumped, but stayed how I was as I felt a hand on my arm. I shifted over a little as I felt a slight tug. I would not be out in the open.

"... Hoody, it's me. Masky."

I whimpered as thunder crashed again.

"Come on. You need to let me help you and I can only do that if you do a little for yourself here."

Bang!

I drew in a sharp breath. I felt like I was suffocating. I yelped at the feeling of another presence under the bed with me. Then there was an arm around me. I whimpered and sobbed pathetically. My breaths came in sharp hiccups.

"You know whatever you're seeing isn't real… I promise."

I didn't move for what felt like several minutes as the horrid sounds and flashes dominated the silence. Then I heard a slight sigh next to me and I dared a glance up.

"Hey, Hoods." He gave me a small smile.

Bang!

I went straight back to hiding my face in my knees.

"M- Mas-s-sky." I hiccuped.

"It's ok. Just calm down."

"M- mak- ke it st- stop." I whimpered

Bang!

I heard him draw in another sigh then him slipping away. I heard him mutter something about 'damn thunderstorms' and then the clashing of thunder and lightning took over again.

"Do- on't lea- v- ve me- e."

"You need to come out."

I shook my head.

"Come on. You can sleep with me in my bed, ok? I'll keep you safe, promise."

I slowly looked up. He was smiling that weak smile again. The one that usually meant he was worried and didn't know how to fix the problem.

"Promise." He repeated.

I drew out of my curled position.

Bang!

I heard the slight 'oof' as I was instantly clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around me after a second.

Bang!

"Now you need to work with me a little more, ok?" He stood carefully and I rose with him. "Good. Now we need to go this way."

The movement was slow, but soon enough we were in his bed. I kept my face buried in his chest and he just held me. There we stayed until morning. There I slept.


End file.
